


Supernatural One Shots

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: My books where you can request a story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Car Sex, Chains, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Drunk Sex, Engagement, Exorcisms, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Killing, Lemon, Loss of Parent(s), Marriage, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rebirth, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wedding, angel reader, chapters, demon reader, gifs, mentions of torture, nsfw gifs, semi-rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: I'll make another book for M/M and another one for F/F. Basically, this is a book full of smut and non-smut. Detailed chapters might I add. just an fyi you can use ANY character in supernatural. just because it's not tagged, doesn't mean you can't use it





	1. Intro

Welcome to my book! Thank you for choosing this book to read! I'll try to update as much as I can and whenever I can. I'm a very busy person though so it might be hard. I can take requests (if that's allowed on here) just leave your request in the comments (and a name if you want me to use one) and yeah... once again, thanks for choosing this book!


	2. Jack x reader smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Jack x reader smut. The reader is a virgin and it's her first time having any sexual interactions with Jack. Jack ends up cumming in her and the reader ends up getting pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was requested by Giulia, I am taking requests. If you want to request something all you have to do is drop it in the comments, leave a name if you want me to use one. I honestly don’t know if Nephilim’s eat and sleep... I mean they’re half human so I’m guessing they do, just a very little amount.   
> (y/n): your name  
> (f/f): favorite food  
> (s/c): skin color  
> (f/c): favorite colors  
> (e/c): eye color
> 
> also, I'm sorry if this was short... it was 5 pages long in the document I wrote it in, either way... I hope you enjoy!

~Jack’s pov~  
I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed leaning back in my chair. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath. 

“Jack?” I heard (y/n)s soft voice whisper from behind me. I hummed in acknowledgment, turning my head to look at her. “You okay?” she asked, running her fingers through my hair. I nodded and turned my head to look at her. 

She leaned down and pecked my forehead before moving so she’s sitting on my lap, facing me. “You hungry?” she asked, still playing with my hair. “A little” I answered and sat up, wrapping my arms around her waist. 

“I’m in the mood for (f/f)” she said, making me chuckle. “you’re always in the mood for (f/f)” I replied, pecking her lips and playing with the hem of her shirt. “Well, let’s go cook” I stood up, making her squeak and cling onto me.

I smiled and hooked my arms under her thighs. I walked into the kitchen and let her down “Alright, let’s get started”.

~time skip (I know a lot of you hate this…. sorry)~

“That was good” she giggled and pecked my lips. “It was,” I mumbled against her lips, “but I think we made a little too much” I replied, pointed at the three large containers on the counter. 

“Well, Sam and Dean could have some when they come over,” she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips and leaned down, placing small kisses along her jaw. 

She turned her head and kissed me. I kiss back and groaned against her plump soft lips. “Hey Jack…” she mumbled, pulling away. “Yeah?” I asked, standing up straight and looking down into her (e/c) eyes.

Her eyes looked away from mine and her cheeks lit up bright red. “I-I think I’m r-ready…” she whispered and I gulped, “A-Are you sure?” I asked and she nodded. “Yeah… I’m ready” she reassured, looking back at me with a smile. 

I smiled back and leaned down, pecking her lips before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bedroom. Once we got into the bedroom, I closed the door behind us and gently pushed her onto the bed.

I crawled over her and leaned down, pecking her lips. She hummed against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. I poked her bottom lip with my tongue and she slowly opened her mouth. 

I snaked my tongue into her mouth and she moaned quietly in my mouth. One of my hands reached down and played with the hem of her shirt. I pulled away and sat up, looking down at her. 

“May I?” I asked pointing at her shirt. She nodded and blushed, looking away. I could hear her heart beat speed up once I started to pull her shirt off. Once I got her shirt completely off I moved to take off mine, then leaned down and placed kisses along her neck. 

I bit down gently on her neck and she whimpered, digging her nails into my shoulders while slightly arching her back. I reached behind her and unclipped her bra making her gasp. I pulled away and looked at her bright red face. 

I slowly pulled her bra off of her and kissed down to her chest. I gently pinched one of her nipples and took the other one in my mouth. “J-Jack...” (y/n) moaned breathlessly, squirming slightly.

I teased her nipple with my tongue and squeezed her nipple a little bit harder, making her moan in surprise. I switched breasts and looked up at her. I moaned softly and twisted her nipple gently. 

(y/n) moaned my name and I groaned against her breast as my cock twitched in my pants. I pulled away and sat up looking down at her. “Are you 100% sure you want to do this?” I asked once more, looking into her eyes.

She nodded and I smiled in delight, leaning down to kiss her once more. She kissed back and hums against my lips. I groan and reach down, palming myself through my pants. I pull away and kiss down her body, stopping when I reach her pants.   
I unbutton her pants and pull them down her legs. She closes her legs once I get her pants completely off of her legs. I smiled at her (f/c) panties and place kisses on her hips. I hook my fingers under her panties and slowly pull them down. 

I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at her. I slowly push her legs open making her shift and look away. “You’re perfect (y/n)” I mumbled and lowered my head, placing a kiss on her inner thigh. 

I slowly lick her clit and look up at her for her reaction. I watch her mouth fall open, her head fall back and her eyes close in pleasure. I smirked and sucked on her clit gently, moaning against it. I circle her clit with my tongue before flicking it gently. 

She gasped and arched her back reaching down and tugging on my hair. I away, dragging her clit with my lips. “Gah! J-Jack” (y/n) moaned bucking her hips into my face. I reached up and placed a hand on her lower stomach to hold her down.

I slide my tongue inside her and she moaned, tugging on my hair harder. I swirled my tongue in her and moaned as I felt her juices flow out of her and onto my mouth. I reached up with my free hand and rubbed her clit in a figure eight type pattern.

“J-Jack… my stomach f-feels weird…” she whimpered and I looked up at her, “in a good way?” I questioned and she nodded. “You’re about to cum baby” I mumble against her and rub my tongue against her walls. 

She arched her back and cried out loudly as she cums. Her juices rushed out of her and into my mouth. I slowly pulled my tongue out of her and licked her clean. I licked my lips before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

“Th-That felt amazing..” she smiled and I pecked her lips. “I’m glad I could please you” I moved off the bed so I could take off my pants. I push down my pants and boxers making my cock spring out and hit my stomach. 

I looked at her and watched her gulp nervously. I crawled in between her legs leaning down to kiss her. She kissed back and I grabbed the base of my cock, rubbing the head against her clit. She moaned against my lips and I pulled away. 

“I’m not gonna lie… This might hurt a bit” I looked up at her, “if you can’t handle the pain or if you feel uncomfortable tell me and I’ll stop… okay?” I asked and she nodded, wrapping her arms around me. 

I slowly slid inside her watching her face. She looked confused for a few seconds before her face twisted up with pain. I slowed down and stopped once I was fully inside her. “Are you okay?” I ask and she nodded.  
After a few minutes, she nodded at me and I smiled before slowly starting to thrust. She moaned and clenched around me. “Oh wow,” she moaned as I sped up. I kissed her and pushed my tongue gently into her mouth. We sloppily kissed for a few minutes before her head fell back in pleasure. 

I sped up and groaned, dipping my head down. I gently bite down on her sweet spot groaning against her neck. Her walls clenched and unclenched around me. “Jack” she moaned and dug her nails into my back. 

I thrust harder and she gasped arching her back. “J-Jack hit that spot a-again” she whimpered and I smiled, thrusting harder into her. “Oh fuck” she moaned and bucked her hips, making me groan. 

“I-I’m close again” she whined and I thrust faster, my breathing getting heavier as I started to get close myself. She moaned my name over and over again making me sigh in pleasure. I could listen to her moan my name all day. 

“Cum for me baby” I groaned and reached down to rub her clit roughly. (y/n) gasped and arched her back moaning my name loudly before squeezing tightly around me. “Sh-shit” I grunted and her walls spasmed as she came, triggering my own orgasm. 

I came right after her, panting heavily. I laid on her but made sure not to put all of my weight on her. I rolled off of her and pulled her into my chest. “J-Jack…” she whimpered and I looked down at her kissing her lips. “Yes, baby?” I asked and she gulped, “y-you came in me” she whispered.

My eyes widen “sh-shit... Shit!” I sat up but she pulled me back down onto the bed with her. “It’s okay…” she smiled and pulled the blanket over us, “I’ve always wanted to start a family with you,” she said with a grin.

I grinned back and kissed her deeply. “I love you (y/n) I said against her lips, “I love you too Jack”.


	3. Crowley x reader smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Crowley x reader smut. The reader is Crowley's lover but they obviously can't be together forever because humans eventually die. So she and Crowley make a deal, he'll marry her only if she sells her soul to him. Then things get smutty after dinner and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was requested by Kitty, I am taking requests. If you want to request something all you have to do is drop it in the comments, leave a name if you want me to use one. I hope you guys don't mind me bulleting things, it makes it easier for me when the reader reads over the contract.  
> 13,744 words (that's what my calculator says anyways)
> 
> (y/n): your name  
> (f/f): favorite food  
> (s/c): skin color  
> (f/c): favorite colors  
> (e/c): eye color  
> the requester requested a song to be played in the middle of the story, so I'm sorry if you don't like that. The song's called, don't fear the reaper by HIM ... the song's short so I tried to fit it in the best I could... Also, I'm sorry if this is short :p

Outfits

1)

2)

you choose which outfit you want to wear

\-------------------------

I smile as Crowley pulls my chair out for me, "Such a gentleman" I giggled and sat down in the chair. He snapped his fingers making the chair push in as he took his seat. “Crowley you’ve got to stop using your powers when we’re in public” I whisper-yell and lean back against my chair. Crowley just waved his hand and sighed, "it’s fine love". "Whatever" I whispered and looked at the menu. I smiled as I saw my favorite meal on the menu.

I looked up at Crowley, "I know what I want to eat" I said with a grin. "I think I'll just get a soup, being a demon and all I can't eat human food," He said and I raised an eyebrow, "If you can't eat, why did you choose a restaurant for our date?" I sit up and look at him. "Well because don't humans go to restaurants when they want to talk about something serious?" He asked and I nodded, "well yes..." I paused, "wait is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, feeling my heart rate speed up.

"Yes, there is" he cleared his throat and sat up, looking me dead in the eyes. I gulped and nodded, silently telling him to continue.  "Well, you know since you're a human and I'm a demon we can't be together forever," he paused and reached into his vest to grab something. "Um... yeah I know that" I nod and bite my lip, shifting in my seat. He cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper. 

 

He handed it to me and I grabbed it. "So, if you want to stay with me forever, you're going to have to sign this for me" He handed me a pen and I raised an eyebrow. I looked down at the paper and it read " **CONTRACT** " at the top in big bold letters. I skimmed over the first few warnings which weren't really important. They just told me things like, "once you sell your soul you can't get it back". 

 _All our times have come_  
_Here but now they're gone_  
_Seasons don't fear the reaper_  
_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_  
_We can be like they are_

"So... if you decide to sign this contract when you die, your soul will go to me and you'll become a demon... that way we could be together forever," he said with a smile, "you'll get something in return of course". He took the contract from me, rolling it back up and snapping his fingers making it disappear. Crowley reached into suit vest and pulled out a little (f/c) velvet box. 

I raised an eyebrow as he popped the box open showing a beautiful diamond ring. My eyes widened and I gulped, shifting in my seat. "Crowley... how much is this ring" I reached forward and grabbed the box. I carefully took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. "Don't worry about it" he said with a smile and watched as I admired the ring. I sat up and tried to take off the ring but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, that ring won't come off until you either sign the contract or you leave me" he shrugged and I sighed. The waiter soon came over and smiled, "hey sorry for the wait. Are you ready to order?" He asked and we nodded. He took Crowley's order first before turning towards me. He eyed my body, biting his lip and smirking to himself. I told him my order and grabbed Crowley's menu, handing them to him with my left hand. He tensed up when he saw the ring on my finger.

I smiled as he huffed and basically snatched the menus away from me. "Well, someone's salty" I mumbled and looked at Crowley. "I mean I don't blame him," Crowley smiled and looked at me, "you're beautiful" he winked playfully at me. I smiled and shook my head. 

~small time skip~

"Finally" I mumbled as our food and drinks were finally delivered to our table. I smiled and grabbed my utensils before digging in. Crowley picked at his soup and slurped what was in his spoon. "Crowley stop slurping your soup," I sighed and looked at him. "Why?" he looked up at me and I chuckled, "because it's annoying" I chuckle and finish up my food, leaning back in my chair. 

 _Come on baby_  
_Don't fear the Reaper_  
_Baby take my hand_  
_Don't fear the Reaper_  
_We'll be able to fly_  
_Don't fear the Reaper_  
_Baby I'm your man_

"I'm full" I sighed happily and smiled at Crowley. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. He pulled his wallet out and placed some money on the table before snapping his fingers. I smiled as I noticed we were outside his mansion. "What’s the point of having this mansion if you're the king of hell?" I asked Crowley as we walked into his mansion. He answers me by shrugging his shoulders and pecked my lips. I bit down on his bottom lip and smiled, reaching down and unbuttoning his shirt.

"No need to do that," he said and snapped his fingers which ended up with us both naked and in his bed. I sigh and look up at him, "you're so lazy" I giggle. "No need to be rude love, I'm simply making things easier for us" he leaned down and pecked my lips. "You're on top tonight," he said before rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I rolled my eyes and smiled before kissing him lovingly. 

I felt his not so little friend start to harden against my inner thigh. I smirked and placed small kissed along his jawline before moving down to his neck. I bit down gently at first, before applying enough pressure to break the skin. He hissed quietly when I did and I smiled, "payback for all the times you've done it to me" I whispered in his ear, nibbling on his outer ear. "See, but you like when I leave hickeys" he tried and I scoffed, "I do not, because then I have to wear makeup to hide it from my family" I groaned and he rolled his eyes, mumbling something like "yes you do". 

 _Valentine is done_  
_Here but now they're gone_  
_Romeo and Juliet_  
_Are together in eternity_  
_Romeo and Juliet_

Crowley reached up to grab my breasts but I slapped his hands away before he could. "Now that's just rude," he said in a thick British accent, laced with lust. I smirked and leaned down whispering in his ear, "I'm on top remember", "oh right" he let out a rough chuckle. "Let's change that, shall we?" he stated more than questioned  **(does that sound right?)**. He snapped his fingers and I was kneeling on the floor, with Crowley standing above me. 

"Crowley what the he-" I squeaked as I felt a sharp pain zap through my neck. My hand immediately shot up towards my neck and I felt little diamonds traced along a collar. I noticed the leash Crowley had in his hand that was connected to the little hook that was on the front of the collar. "I-Is this a-" I squeaked again as another shock of pain zapped through my neck, but this time going down to my core.

"Now little pet, don't speak" Crowley commanded as he bent down, looking deep into my eyes, "or you'll get shocked" he smirked before placing a kiss on my nose, "and we don't want that do we?" he asked and I shook my head. "Every time you disobey me, you'll get shocked" he pulled on the leash, forcing me onto my hands and knees. "Let's establish some rules, shall we?" he pulled me closer and I rested my hands on his thighs. 

"You are not allowed to speak unless you are spoken to, got it?" he asked and I nodded, "good girl" he patted my head and I groaned causing another shock of pain to shot through me. I jumped and pouted up at him, "You're not allowed to make noises either... unless I give you permission of course" he smiled and I looked away from him, "you can't touch without permission either" he looked down at me and I nodded.

"Last but not least, you cannot cum without my permission... understand?" he asked and I nodded up at him, "use your words baby girl" he commanded and I gulped. "Y-Yes sir" I stuttered and blushed lightly at the word that came out of my mouth. I've never called him sir before but it just seemed like the right thing to call him. He smirked, "I like the sound of that," he said in a low husky voice. 

 _Forty thousand men and women_ everyday  
_Like Romeo and Juliet_  
_Forty thousand men and women_ everyday  
_Redefine happiness_  
_Another Forty thousand coming_ everyday  
_We can be like they are_

He pulled me up so I was on my knees leaning against the side of the bed. He leaned down and pecked my lips before patting the bed next to him. I rolled my eyes and he sent me a glare, "I'm sorry" I whispered and crawled up next to him. He moved me so I was laying in the middle of the bed and tied the leash to the headboard, "just in case" he whispered and hovered over me. 

I looked up at him and then his lips. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth before moving down my body. I looked down at him and he smirked up at me. He spread my legs and placed a few kisses on my inner thighs. I gulped down a moan and started to breathe a bit heavier. He watched me closely as he gently licked my clit and placed a light kiss my lips. 

I gasped and bucked my hips up into his face. He held my hips down and glared up at me, which made me pop an apology out of my mouth. Crowley's tongue slowly circled my clit painfully slow. I clamped my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes closed, trying to refrain from moaning. He smirked at this and rubbed two fingers between my lips, pushing in the tips of them before pulling his fingers away.

I pouted at this and glared down at him but he just ignored me and continued to torture me. Crowley wrapped his lips around my clit and pulled his head back, making a small wet  _pop_  noise when the little bundle of nerves popped out of his mouth. I couldn't contain the gasp that ripped through my throat when he did this and received a small, painless shock in return. 

"I know that was an accident so I let it slide, but next time I won't be so nice," he said looking up at me. I nodded and whispered a small "thank you". His tongue rubbed my little bundle of joy roughly making it harder for me to keep my moans in. He pulled away and slipped his tongue between my folds, flicking his tongue across my clit making my breathing pick up.  

I lick my lip and bite down on my bottom lip harshly. "You can moan love," he said and rubbed the tip of his tongue around my clit before sucking it into his mouth and harshly sucking on it. I whimpered and let out a shaky breath, reaching down to the side of me and gripping the sheets. 

 _Come on baby_  
_Don't fear the Reaper_  
_Baby take my hand_  
_Don't fear the Reaper_  
_We'll be able to fly_  
_Don't fear the Reaper_  
Baby _I'm your man_

"I think you're ready," he sat up and slowly crawled over me and smirked, licking my juices off of his lips. "C-Can I be on top sir?" I asked quietly and felt a sharp shock shot through my neck. "Don't ask questions" he said in a rough voice and I nodded looking away from him. He laid down on the bed and looked at me, "hop on pet" he said with a smirk and I blushed at the nickname. 

I slowly crawled over him and bit my lip gently as I felt his tip brush against my folds. He grabbed my leash and pulled on it, forcing me down onto his chest. He kissed me lovingly and snaked his tongue into my mouth making me moan. He grabbed my hips and lined himself up with my entrance. He slowly slid me onto him and I gasped against his lips whimpering. Once he was fully in me he gave me a minute to adjust before he started to roughly thrust into me.

I gasped and threw my head back, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I dug my nails into his chest and chewed on my bottom lip. Crowley sat me up and gripped onto my hips, thrusting his hips faster. I moan and squirm slightly, bouncing faster on him. He reached up and played with my breasts, twisting my nipples and looking up at me. I moaned as he dipped his hand down and rubbed my clit hard and fast.

 _Love of two is one_    
_Here but now they're gone_    
_Came the last night of sadness_    
_And it was clear we couldn't go on_    
_Then the door was open and the wind appeared_    
_The candles blew and then disappeared_    
_The curtains flew and then he appeared_    
_Saying don't be afraid_

 "I-I'm close sir" I whispered and he growled, "hold it, wait for me" he demanded and pinched my clit before thrusting his hips harder. I whine and squeeze my eyes closed, clenching around him tightly. He grunted and groaned when I did that and sucked in a breath, holding it in. "Fuck, cum with me baby," he said in a shaky voice as I started to grind my hips, making him rub against every sweet spot I had. 

"Ah fuck Crowley!" I cried out as I came on him, shaking violently. Crowley groaned as my walls spasmed around him and came right after me, moaning my name loudly. I looked down at him and smiled, leaning down and laying on his chest.

 _Come on baby_  
And we had no fear  
And we ran to him  
Then we started to fly  
We looked backward and said goodbye  
We had become like they are  
We had taken his hand  
We had become like they are

He snapped his fingers and I was under the covers wearing one of his shirts and a pair of my (f/c) lacey panties. Crowley was nowhere to be seen which didn’t freak me out. He probably went to hell to take care of a few things or went to tell the Winchesters and their little “pet” (Castiel) that I’m fine in the safety of his house.

I looked down at my left hand where the beautiful diamond ring sat on my index finger. I smiled and played with the ring, moving it around on my finger and rubbing the diamonds.

“So love,” I heard Crowley’s deep British accent say, startling me a bit. I looked at him and he held the contract in one hand and a pen in the other.

“Do we have a deal?”

 _Come on baby_ _  
Don't fear the Reaper_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, school is in the way of everything, I have a week full of exams and two essays due by midnight...


	4. Sam x reader (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by ashtonn. If you want to request something, just drop it in the comments and I'll try to respond to you as fast as I can :). I know most of you already know what these mean but I still add them in the notes just in case some people don't know what it means (i might not use all of these)  
> (e/c): eye color  
> (h/c: hair color  
> (s/c): skin color  
> (y/n): your name  
> (y/l/n): last name  
> (f/d): favorite drink

Outfits:

1)

2)

\---------------------------------------------

~readers pov~

"How do I look boys?" I smiled as I gave the boys a spin, showing off my outfit. "Like a million dollars" Sam whispered and fixed his tie. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to straighten out his hair a bit more. "You look great (y/n)" Dean complimented before grabbing his bag and walking towards the stairs of the bunker. "Ready?" Sam asked and looked down at me. 

"Yup," I nod and hook my arm with his, "off we go". I stumbled a few times over my heels and groaned out of frustration, "God I hate these things". Sam just chuckled in response and continued to help me up the stairs. Once we reached the exit, we grabbed our bags and headed towards the Impala. I got in the back and Sam got in the front with Dean. 

We were hunting a shapeshifter who was taking the form of wealthy businessmen and throwing parties out their houses... Sounds innocent right? Well, it's not. He's been killing all the women who don't want to hook up with him then running away and taking the form of someone else. We're guessing it's the women who don't want to sleep with him but we could be wrong. 

~tiny time skip~

We arrived at a fairly large mansion, with guards walking around the outside of it, guns in their hands as they patrolled. I got out of the Impala and waited for the boys to assemble their stuff. They finally got out, adjusting their suits before walking towards the entrance. "Names?" the bouncer asked and I told him our names, "(y/n) Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester". 

The bouncer slid his pen over the list as he looked for our names. "sorry ma'am, you're not on the list but they are" he pointed at the boys before looking at me. "How about-" I got cut off by a deep voice, "she's fine, let her in". The bouncer looked over his shoulder before grabbing the red rope and moving it over, allowing us access to the entrance of the house. 

The boys were the first ones to walk in, me following closely behind them before I got stopped by someone. I looked up, coming face to face with a man with bright blue eyes and slicked back black hair. "My my... aren't you a pretty little thing" he smirked and grabbed my hand, placing a soft kiss on it. I forced a smile and twirled a piece of my hair, "thank you... you're not too bad yourself".

"what's your name honey?" he asked and I told him, "(y/n), and you are?" I asked and stood up straight, looking down at me. "I'm Henry... Henry Williams," he said before grabbing my hand. "Shall we get a drink?" he asked and I forced a smile, "lead the way".

We walked into the house, Henry lightly pulling me along towards the bar. Henry whistled, catching the bartenders attention. He excused himself from the person he was serving before walking over to us. "Hello, sir... Ma'am" he smiled at me, "what can I get you guys?". I quickly eyed the list of drinks that they had before looking back at him, "do you guys have (f/d)?" I questioned and the bartender took a step back, looking at the bottles.

"we do, would you like that?" he asked and I nodded. "What would you like sir?" he asked Henry as he started making my drink. "Just a whiskey" he answered in a deep voice, glancing at me. "alright, here you go ma'am" the bartender handed me my drink before pouring Henrys. "Thank you" I gave him a small smile before taking a few sips. 

I glanced around looking for the guys, Dean was at the other end of the bar and Sam was leaning against a nearby wall. The bartender handed Henry his drink before wiping off the counter, "enjoy". Henry turned to face me and held his hand out. I hesitated before grabbing it and walking with him as he leads me towards the stairs. 

"where are we going?" I questioned and he ignored me, basically dragging me upstairs and down the hall. He stopped at a big wooden door and opened it, revealing a big bedroom. "I think we should go back to the party..." I said nervously and he shook his head, pushing me into his room. 

"I think we should have some fun," He said with a dark smirk. "N-No Henry we're not doing anything..." I backed away from him and searched for my silver knife, only to find that it was gone. "Looking for this?" Henry asked and held up my knife, making me gulp.

He sighed deeply before placing the knife on his bedside table. "Are you a hunter?" he asked and I shook my head, "n-no I'm not" I whispered and he tilted his head slightly. "Don't lie to me (y/n)," he walked closer to me. "No.. I'm not" I tried reassuring but he wasn't buying it. "Then why do you have a knife on you?" he asked and trapped me between him and the wall, "because a girl needs some protection".

"You can lie all you want" he whispered and ran his fingers through my hair. I debated whether or not I should give Sam and Dean the sos. "It's okay," he said with a smile, "even if you are a hunter it doesn't matter" he stood up straight and smiled. "I would still love to get to know you" he grabbed my hand and sat down with me on his bed. "Alright," I nodded and smiled turning a bit to fully face him.

We chatted for a bit before Henry excused himself to the bathroom. I sighed deeply and grabbed my phone, starting a text to Sam and Dean. "I'm in the shapeshifters/Henrys room. I think I have the situation unde-" my phone got snatched from my hand before I could finish the text. "I leave you alone for two minutes and you go and do this..." Henry sighed before picking me up by my throat, and harshly pinning me to the wall.

He applied pressure to my windpipe and I dug my nails into his wrist. "L-Let go..." I kicked my legs, my face slowly getting red. "Hey!" Deans voice shouted, startling me and the shifter, "put her down" Dean demanded and the shifter chuckled. "why should I?" He questioned, pressing harder on my windpipe, just barely crushing it. "I'm not going to ask twice" Dean stated in a deep voice and the shifter looked at me then at Sam and Dean.

"I'll let her go... if you promise not to shoot me," the shifter said and I was slowly fading out of consciousness. "Alright, we'll put our guns away..." Dean placed his gun in its holder and Sam lowered him. The shifter let go and I gasped for air, breathing heavily. The back of my throat burned as the air rushed in and out of my lungs. Sam quickly lifted his gun and shot the shifter. 

The shifter had a look of betrayal on his face before falling back and banging his head against the dresser. Dean walked over to me and helped me up, "I'll be in the car" Sam grumbled before stomping out of the room. "What crawled up his panties?" I asked and Dean sighed, "I'mma let you two talk it out".

I nodded and grabbed my knife before leaving with Dean. Sam decided to sit in the back, anger fuming off of him. It was a long, silent car ride back to the bunker. I let Sam go in first before walking in with Dean. "Just try to talk to him..." Dean suggested before walking off into to the kitchen. I followed Sam into his room and cleared my throat.

"Sam, what's up?" I asked and he sighed deeply, "you almost got yourself killed (y/n)" he glanced back at me before rubbing his temples. "I thought I had this situation under control" I sighed and he turned around to face me, "well you obviously didn't" he glared at me, "what would've happened if me and Dean didn't show up when we did?" he asked and I looked away from him, obviously knowing the answer. 

"I was trying to-" he cut me off, "no, there's no excuse! You should've knifed him!". "Sam I couldn't! He somehow got my knife! I couldn't leave the room so I tried to befriend him!" I groaned and crossed my arms, frowning.

"you should've texted me or Dean-" I cut him off, "don't you think I tried that!" my voice was slowly getting higher. He raised his finger and pointed at me, "don't talk when I'm talking" he demanded and I scoffed. "I tried texting you guys but he snatched my phone away from me!" I looked away from me. Sam walked over to me and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look up at him.

"You could've done many things to stop him (y/n)," he said in a low voice. "N-No I couldn't Sam!" I tried to force my jaw out of his grip but he wouldn't budge. "Let go of me" I demanded but he ignored me, backing me up into the wall and pinning his free arm beside my head. His eyes trailed down my body, biting his bottom lip gently. "S-Sam..?" his head snapped up at my voice and he smirked, standing up straight. 

His eyes were filled with lust mixed with anger. He moved his grip on my jaw down to my throat and held me against the wall firmly. He used his free hand to drag one of his fingers down my cheek and down my collarbone until it rested on one of my breasts. "Hm..." he hummed and gently squeezed my breast, making me gasp. "What are you doing?" I asked and he shushed me, squeezing a little harder. 

~Sam's pov~

I smirked down at (y/n)  **(a/n: this part is a bit awkward)**

_**If you chose the black dress:** _

I reached behind (y/n) and unzipped her dress, watching the straps fall off her arms and the dress pool at her feet. 

_**If you chose the grey... blue dress:** _

I stepped back a step or two and grabbed the straps to (y/n)'s dress and pulled it down her body, stopping once it reached her feet.

\----

I smirked at the fact that she had no bra on and reached forward, rubbing my finger across her nipple. She gasped and grabbed my wrist, biting down on her bottom lip. I lower my head to her neck and nibbled on different spots of her neck until I found her sweet spot. She whimpered and I smirked, sucking a hickey on her sweet spot. I kissed down her neck and stopped when I reached her breasts.

I snaked my tongue out and slowly circling it around her nipple. I looked up at her and smirked, taking the sensitive bud in my mouth. "S-Sam..." she moaned and I groaned, my cock twitching and hardening in response. My tongue played with her nipple, flicking and rubbing it in a few different patterns. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned a few profanities. 

I pulled my head away and switched to her other nipple, giving it an equal amount of attention. "S-Sam stop teasing... please" he whispered and I pulled away with a  _pop_ sound. "Why should I?" I questioned and stood up looking down at her. "I-I promise I won't do it again..." she mumbled and I titled my head in response, "I-I'm sorry..." she looked up at me with pleading eyes. 

I smirked and turned around, walking over to my bed and sitting in the middle of it. I leaned my back against the headboard and positioned my hands behind my head, "prove it". She hesitated, her eyes wandering everywhere before she slowly made her way over to me. I sat up and took my shirt off as she got comfortable between my legs. 

I leaned back against my headboard and waited. She unbuckled my belt and pulled it out of its loops. (y/n) then proceeded to unbutton my jeans and slowly pull the zipper down. My cock twitched as she pulled my pants down. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly once she got my boxers off. 

I opened one eye and glanced down at her, "well... what're you waiting for?" I asked and her cheeks turned a light pink. She slowly closed her hand around my base, giving me a few short pumps before lifting her head up higher and licking my head with a flat tongue. 

I closed my eyes again and reached down with one hand, running my fingers through her hair. I groaned lowly once I felt her soft lips close around my head and her tongue drawing random shapes on my head. "If you do a good job I'll reward you" I promised and she hummed in response, letting an inch or two of me slide into her mouth. I let a small huff out and bundled up her hair in my fist so it didn't get in her way.

She moved her tongue around me the best she could, as she made small bobs with her head and pumped what wasn't in her mouth. "I know you can do better than that" I challenged, opening my eyes to look at her. She looked up at me, her (e/c) eyes sparkling as a light blush came onto her cheeks.  She slowly took a few more inches of my length before her throat tensed up and she gagged.

She pulled off and coughed, a string of saliva connected from her bottom lip to my head. "I didn't tell you to stop," I said in a low voice, looking down at her. "Good girl," I groaned as she dipped her head back down and took about half of my length back into her mouth. I lead her head up and down my cock with my hand that is bundled up in her hair. Her long snaked its way around my cock, rubbing against my veins making me grunt.

I licked my lips and bucked my lips, slowly thrusting my hips. I pulled her head off and grinned at her, "lay back" I ordered and she obeyed, laying back on my bed. I sat up and laid myself between her legs, looking down at the wet spot on her panties. I grin and pull her panties down her legs, tossing it to the side. I dip my head down my slip my tongue out of my mouth, circling it around her clit before flicking it. 

She gasped and her hips flinched, her thighs clothing around my head. I smirked and grabbed her upper thighs with both hands, spreading them. I glanced up at her, watching her reaction as I dipped my tongue in her, moving it in random patterns. Her jaw dropped open and she writhed under me, whimpering out my name. I smirked against her and gave my tongue a few more thrusts inside her before slipping it out and sucking her labia into my mouth.

(y/n) let out a few moans and profanities, tugging harder at my hair. I grabbed her wrists and held her hands against her hip, pinning both her hips and her hands down. "Sammy please" she begged and made grabby hands. "Please what?" I questioned, sucking on her clit harshly and rubbed my tongue in circles on the top of it. "Please fuck me!" she squeaked out and tried arching her back but I held her down. 

I slowly pulled my head away from in between her legs, licking my lips and looking down at her. "Please Sam..." she whispered and looked at me with begging eyes. I leaned over her and placed my hands beside her head, "only because you asked nicely" I told her and she nodded. I reached down and lined myself up with her entrance before slowly pushing into her. "O Sammy" she moaned and reached up, digging her nails into my shoulders. 

~your pov~

"fuck you're tight" Sam groaned out and bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes. He slid out of me slowly, thrusting harshly back into me. I moaned in surprised as he brushed against his g-spot. "Did I find it already?" Sam asked with a smirk and thrust his hips faster. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him, "when I ask you a question, you answer it" He growled, thrusting his hips faster.

My jaw dropped open and I nodded, "y-yes sir, you did" I said without thinking and he groaned. "Call me that again" he demanded and sat up on his knees, grabbing onto my lower legs and placing them on my shoulders. He started to thrust wildly, hitting my sweet spots perfectly. "Right there, sir!" I squeaked out and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, grunting as I clenched around him. 

"such a good girl for me" he muttered and reached down with one of his long arms, pinching my clit between his middle and pointer finger. "Sir!" I moaned loudly and arched my back, the knot in my stomach tightening even more. "I-I'm so close" I whimpered and reached up, scratching at his arms. "Close baby girl?" he asked with a shaky chuckle, thrusting harder. "Y-Yes!" I squealed and he huffed. 

"hold it, baby" he thrusts his hips harder, his tip abusing my g-spot. "Sam I can't" I sobbed out and he moaned deeply. "just a little longer honey," he sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds before roughly blowing it out. "Fuck I'm close" he whispered and gripped my hips tightly, dropping my legs in the process. He leaned down and sucked a few hickeys on my neck, his thrusts slowing down. 

"cum with me baby" he mumbled against my neck and pinched my clit roughly. I gasped sharply, and huge waves of intense pleasure spread throughout my body. His cock swelled and twitched before his cum came rushing out like a waterfall, painting my walls white. He waiting a few minutes, giving small thrusts before pulling out of me. "Wow..." I said a chuckle following shortly after.

"what?" he questioned and looked down at me. "That was the best sex I've ever had" I smiled and he smiled back at me. He got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth. He cleaned up the cum leaking out of me and onto his bed, before throwing it onto the floor. "I could go for a nap" he muttered and I nodded, "me too". 

Sam wrapped his arms around me, bringing me under the sheets with him. "Rest up (y/n), I have a whole lot planned for you when you wake up" was the last thing I heard Sam say to me before falling into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so annoyed, I had this story halfway done and before I shut off my computer I hit saved and WAITED for it to be saved but it didn't... So I had to retype the whole thing...
> 
> Also if the place where (y/n) is supposed to go pops up with a name, please do tell me. I'll always tell you guys when the requester requests a name put instead of (y/n). My interactiveFics keeps replacing (y/n) with my name and it stays like that unless if I change it. I deactivated it but if it does change it and I don't notice it, please do tell. Thanks~xx


	5. *Request here*

Yes, you can request on any chapter but I think it'll be easier for me if they're all in one spot. So if you'd like to request something, you can either drop it in the comments here or you could just leave it on another chapter... your choice :).

ATTENTION: if you're going to request a chapter, I'm going to ask these questions if the information is not provided. It would be greatly appreciated if you answered these questions:

1) Do you want to use a name? (not required)

2) want to stay anonymous? 

3) any specific plot? (not required)

4) (NEW!) want any gifs? (clean or dirty)


	6. Lucifer x reader smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer x reader where the reader is Sam and Dean's sister. She can see his wings and realizes they are soulmates so he threatens to start the apocalypse if she doesn't stay with him  
> (I just copied and pasted the request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Taylor, and she gave me permission to use her name so I will. If you guys want I'll make two different chapters, one with her name and one with (y/n)  
> so, I know Gabriel apparently had six wings, and Lucifers wings are huge white wings (I'll drop a picture of them) but If the wings I show you aren't his wings, please tell me. I did as much research as I could on them and most of the sites I went to said that his wings were big white wings, (I expected them to be black but I guess they're white) but if they are actually black, then I'll go back and change it.
> 
> I started writing this early in the morning and so I'm sorry if it sucks...

Outfit:

1)

2)

Lucifers wings:

\------------------------------------

~Taylor's pov~

"Dean, how long are we going to be here?" I whined and looked over at him. "Until Lucifer shows up" he grumbled and gripped the cult in his hand. "I don't think he's going to show up" I sighed deeply and sat down on the hood of the Impala. "He said he would show up if we gave him this," Dean paused and held up the cult, "but obviously, we're not going to give it to him" Dean sighed and looked around.

"We're going to use the cult on him," Sam said from beside me. I looked up at him before giving him a quick nod and continued to keep watch for Lucifer. "Sam! Dean!" a voice yelled joyfully and a man with dirty blonde hair appeared in front of us. The first thing that caught my eyes were his beautiful huge white wings. They looked so soft and seemed to slow in the darkness of the night. 

"and you must be Taylor?" he smirked, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it. I felt my cheeks heat up, along with my hormones. I pulled my hand away from him and gulped, feeling my lower stomach burn a little in an arousing way. "So," Lucifer clapped "did you guys think about my deal?" Lucifer asked and I looked at Dean before looking back at Lucifer. His wings were lightly flapping behind his back. 

"Yeah, we do," Dean lifted up the cult, showing him. "Ah nice," he smiled and held his hand out. "No, call off the deal first" Dean demanded and Lucifer sighed before snapping his fingers. "Done," Lucifer said and held his hand out once more. The air filled with silence as we waited for Dean to make his decision. A gunshot sliced through the silence and Lucifers body fell backward and landed on the floor with a quiet  _thump_.

My eyes widened as I stared down at lucifers body, "did it work..?" I asked and Dean pushed himself off of the Impala, walking over to Lucifers body. He bent down and analyzed his body. I looked at Lucifers wings and they were twitching with what looked like irritation. "Dean he's not dead" I whispered, walking over to him, "What do you mean he's not dead? Yes, he is! The cult's able to kill anyone".

"He's not dead Dean! His wings are still moving!" I yelled making Lucifers and my brothers eyes pop open. Lucifer sat up straight, his wings folding behind his back. "Y-You can see his wings?" Sam questioned and I nodded. "You do know what that means right?" Dean asked, standing up to fully face me. "I don't remember..." I shifted becoming uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. 

Lucifer glanced up at me, his icy blue eyes staring into my soul, "it means you're my soulmate" he said in a deep voice. He genuinely looked pissed off and it made me nervous. "Goddamnit!" Lucifer yelled and I jumped back. "Hey calm down!" Dean yelled and Lucifer waved his hand, dismissing Dean. Lucifer stood up and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. 

"S-Sam I need to go..." I whispered and he nodded, "just say a prayer to Castiel..." he whispered back. "Why is having a soulmate like the Holocaust for you guys?" Dean asked and Lucifer glared at him. "Well let's start off by saying this, my dad decided that Angels are going to see humans the way he saw them one way or another. So he decided that he was going to take a bit of every angel's grace and mix it with the human's soul... And once the Angel finds their soulmate they're never going to let them go..." he paused and clenched his jaw. 

He walked over to me and placed his finger under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him. "Now that I found you, I'm not letting you go" he whispered so only I could hear it. "Hey... Not to burst your bubble but... Taylor isn't going anywhere with you" Dean said and Lucifer frowned. Lucifer stepped back and turned to face Dean. "Dean I'm taking her with me," Lucifer stated and Sam scoffed.

"Not going to happen Lucifer," Sam said and Luci sighed. "I could make the apocalypse happen with just a snap of my fingers... We wouldn't want that now would we?" Lucifer threatened and my brothers both clenched their jaws. "Now... Taylor," Lucifer looked down at me and I looked up at him, "what will it be? the apocalypses or your husband?" He asked and I gulped. "I-I..." I stuttered and shifted from foot to foot. 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the sky slowly started to turn a dark red. "The clock's ticking Taylor" Lucifer whispered in my ear and he snapped his fingers again. The ground split into two and unvesseled demons started to crawl out of them. I jumped back as one tried to grab my leg. "Alright! Enough!" I yelled and Lucifer snapped his finger making everything go back to normal. 

I sighed deeply and looked at my brothers, "I'm sorry guys..." I muttered and Dean gave me a dirty look before walking away and getting into the Impala. I looked down at the ground sadly and sighed. Sam walked over to me and lifted my head up, "I understand Taylor" he mumbled and hugged me. "Just make sure to call," he demanded and I gave a small smile, nodding my head. 

I glared at Lucifer and he smirked at me. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the next thing I know is that I'm laying on a very soft bed with black silk underneath me. I sighed happily and pulled the silk closer to my body before noticing that I was half naked. I looked down at myself, only to notice that I was in red lingerie. I blushed darkly and pulled the silk over my body. 

Lucifer kneeled beside me and smirked down at me, "hello honey". I looked up into his blue eyes, and frowned, "you could've at least kept my clothes on" I grumbled and he chuckled. "You don't need them" he whispered and cupped my jaw, leaning down and kissing my lips. I hesitated but decided to kiss back. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and played with mine, making me whine. 

I gripped onto his shoulders and moaned quietly into his mouth. He swallowed down all of my moans and crawled over my body. I smirked and bit down on his bottom lip making his whine. He grabbed my bra strapped and lifted it up, letting it slap against my shoulder. I whined when he did that and pulled away from the breathtaking kiss. "You're so hot" he groaned out and pecked my lips.

"Arch your back" he demanded and I obeyed, arching my back. He slipped his hands under me and unclipped my bra, pulling the straps off of my arms and throwing it somewhere behind him. I shivered as he ran his cold fingers over my nipples, instantly hardening them. 

He smirked and gave small tugs, "so responsive" he groaned and dipped his head down, taking one of my nipples in my mouth. I squirmed at the feeling of his slit tongue rubbed over my nipple. I gasped when his fingers found themselves under my panties, playing with my clit. "You're pretty wet" he teased and smirked, switching nipples. 

He smirked and pressed his finger harder against my clit, rubbing in a figure eight like pattern. His cold fingers found themselves inside me, and he slowly pumped him. I chewed on my bottom lip, moans falling endlessly out of my mouth. 

He pulled away, keeping his fingers inside me, and grabbed the hem of my panties. With one barely hard tug, he ripped them in half and threw them behind him as well. "Hey! I-I liked those!" I gasped out, a moan of his name slipping past my lips. 

"I can get you more Taylor, I can give you whatever you want" He smiled down at me and thrust his fingers faster. "L-Luci..." I whined in pleasure, "I want you inside me". He bit down on his bottom lip and pulled his fingers out of me, licking them clean. 

I laid there, panting slightly waiting for his next move. A tingly sensation started to appear in my neck and I reached up, rubbing the spot. The feeling slowly started to feel like a pair of lips and a tongue. I looked up at him and he smiled, "a perk of being an angel" he winked at me. 

Lucifer crawled over me, dipping his head down, and kissing me roughly. The tip of his dick poked at my entrance and I moaned impatiently against his lips. He slowly slid inside me and his grace traveled down to my breasts, a tongue like feeling rubbed around both of my nipples. I moaned at the overpowering sense of pleasure in my body. 

I broke the kiss and placed my hands on his shoulders. He moaned and slowly began to thrust his hips. His pattern was pull out slow, go in hard and pull out hard and go in slow. "Faster... please Luci" I whimpered and dug my fingers into his shoulders. 

He pressed his thumb against my clit, rubbing in gentle circles. I moaned as his hips moved faster, the knot in my stomach already forming. He picked up the pace stopping when he thought it was perfect. It wasn't bed breaking fast but it wasn't slow either. I moaned his name, the knot tightening. "You close honey?" he asked and I nodded, dragging my nails down his back. 

"cum for me baby girl" he whispered and thrust harder. My eyes rolled back as he perfectly hit my G-spot. With a cry of his name, I came around him shaking slightly. "I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna burn a little" he warned and I raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Wh-What is?" I questioned and he grunted, chewing on his bottom lip. "When I cum inside of you" he groaned out and his thrusts started to get sloppy. My walls squeezed him tightly,  making him moan out my name. 

"Fuck" he groaned out, and he came with a moan of my name. He made tiny thrusts, riding out both of our orgasms. I gasped as a burning feeling start to spread up my spine, slowly spreading throughout my body before fading away. Lucifers eyes glowed red, stopping when the burning stopped. "Th-That's it?" I asked and he nodded.

He snapped his fingers and we were under the covers, a tray of my favorite foods laid in front of us. I smiled brightly and picked up the fork, immediately digging in. 

Lucifer chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, "I love you"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugghhhh I just finished this in class... I had to rush towards the end because me and my friends are going out for lunch, so sorry if it sucks.


	7. Raphael x reader smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Raphael decide to spice up their sex life by toying with electrostimulation and Raphael's grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter dedicated to requesting, so If you want to request a story leave it on that chapter, please. It just makes it easier for me.  
> The outfit was going to be just an oversized t-shirt and lace panties, so I didn't bother making an actual outfit look.  
> This was requested by Nesli26 and there is some grace kink and electrostimulation in this story.  
> (y/n)= your name  
> (f/f)=favorite food

"(y/n)," I heard Raphael's voice come from the doorway of the library, "have you seen my red sweatshirt?" he asked and I looked up from my book, glancing over at my husband. "I'm wearing it," I answered and he stood behind my chair. "Ah, I see" he placed his big hands on my shoulders, rubbing out the knots in my shoulders. "I can't believe you guys are still living here" Dean scoffed as he plopped down in the chair in front of me. 

"And why is that?" Raphael questioned and Dean responded by shrugging, "you two are married, might as well move out and get your own place". "I do not see why living here is such a problem," Raphael said, rubbing my shoulders a bit rougher. "It's not a problem-..." Dean paused and sighed, "never mind feathers" he grumbled and got up, leaving the room.

"Feathers?" Raphael repeated in a confused tone. I giggle and looked up at him, "that's what dean calls angels... usually it's dicks with wings or feathered dicks" I smiled as Raphael's face twisted into pure confusion. "Why not just call us by our names?" He questioned and I shrugged, "Dean's Dean".

I placed a hand on my stomach as it growled, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. "Are you hungry love?" Raphael asked and I nodded. He snapped his fingers and (f/f) appeared in front of me. I smiled and grabbed my fork, digging in immediately. 

"slow down honey," Raphael said with a small chuckle. I smiled sheepishly, putting down my fork and wiping my mouth. "I'm sorry" I whisper and he placed a kiss on my cheek, "it is alright beautiful," he said, making a blush spread across my face. 

"Can I ask you something?" I looked over at Raphael and he nodded, "anything". Raphael took a seat next to me and I took a deep breath before continuing, "so... I know that your grace is basically what makes you guys angels but I was wondering if it could do a little more than just that..." I played with my thumbs nervously. "What do you mean by that?" Raphael asked in a confused tone.

"Well..." I paused and took a minute to think about what I was going to say, "can you use it to... touch people?" I questioned and his eyebrows dropped, his eyes swimming with confusion. "Do you mean like this?" he asked and a few seconds later I felt a hand-like feeling on my shoulder. 

"Yeah!" I squeaked out before clearing my throat, "y-yeah that's what I meant... I um" I shifted in my chair. "I was wondering if we could use that and something else in bed tonight" I requested nervously and he hummed in response. I jumped at the sudden pressure that was placed on my clit, "like this?" he asked and I nodded blushing darkly.

"And from the thoughts going through your head, I am guessing you want to try something with electricity?" he questioned and I nodded. "We could give that a try" he spoke and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "(y/n), could you help with the research?" Sam asked, plopping down in the chair next to me. 

"Sure, what is it about?" I asked as he handed me a book. He paused and looked at me, "Thor" he said and I raised an eyebrow. "He's going around blasting everyone he doesn't like with a lightning bolt," Sam stated and I chuckled, opening the book and flipping through the pages. 

"Let me talk to him... I am immortal after all" Raphael spoke, standing up and fixing his tie. "His lightning will not do any damage to me," He looked at Sam and waited for a response. "Um... yeah alright" Sam looked at me and I looked at my husband, "yeah... sure" I nodded and looked back at my book, "Knock yourself out". 

"Why would I knock mysel-" I cut him off, "just go honey," I said with a chuckle. "What's it like being married to an archangel?" Sam asked and I looked up from the book and at him. "At times it feels like a normal marriage before I remember that I'm married to one of Gods children" I rest my head on my hand, "I mean don't get me wrong, I love him but it's scary at times," I huff out and Sam gave me a questioning look.

"Like when a shit ton of angels are gunning after him for some reason" I look at Sam, "they try to get me to use me as a bargaining chip or god knows what else but you guys always save my ass". I heard a flutter of wings and turned to face where the source of the sound came from. Raphael sat Thor in a chair and strapped him down to it.

"You and Dean could take care of him," Raphael told Sam and walked over to me. "(y/n) and I have something to do," he stated and grabbed my hand. "We do?" I asked and stood up, "we do" he looks down at me. Something clicked in my head and I formed an 'o' with my mouth, "oooh we do".

Raphael took me into our bedroom and locked the door. "What was it you wanted to try again?" he asked and I sat down on our bed. "Um...your grace and basically electricity" I mumbled and blushed. Raphael nodded and snapped his fingers so we were both in nothing but our underwear.

A hand-like feeling formed on my thigh and slowly made its way to my inner thigh. My breath hitched and I bit my lip, "lay back darling" he demanded and I obeyed. Raphael sat down next to me and rubbed the pads of his thumb as his pointer finger together. I watched as blue sparks flew off his fingers and raised an eyebrow, "Thor might have taught me a thing or two" he answered my non-existent question. He smirked and placed one of his fingers above my breasts.

I gasped as a pleasurable shock hit my nipple and ran down my back into my core. "More" I demanded and Raphael chuckled, taking one of my nipples between his pointer finger and thumb. His grace traveled under my panties and rubbed against my clit, "fuck" I moaned breathlessly and bucked my hips.

I gasped as wave after wave of electricity ran through my breast and down to my core, causing me to become even more aroused. "Raphael" I whined in pleasure and palmed him through his underwear. He stifled a moan and leaned down, placing a tender kiss on my lips. I whimpered when I felt a dick-like feeling slowly sliding inside of me. "Raphael" I moaned into his mouth and gently chewed on his bottom lip. 

He groaned and pulled away, moving down to my neck. I jumped slightly when I felt a cold object clamp down on one of my nipples. "what is tha-" the feeling of electricity returned to my body, this time a lot stronger. "Raphael please" I whimpered out, "please fuck me" I begged and looked up at him. He chewed on his bottom lip and slowly moved between my legs. He placed the other clamp on my neglected nipple, doubling the shocks. 

Raphael gently tugged my panties down my legs and threw them behind him. "Please" I whined and tried to use my toes to take off his underwear but failed miserably. He chuckled and pushed his underwear down and crawling over me, resting his forearms next to my head. His grace moved from filling me, to doing what felt like kitty licked on my clit. I closed my eyes and threw my head back feeling the coil in my stomach ready to snap. 

"Hold it in honey," Raphael ordered and placed his head at my entrance, easily sliding in. "I-I can't" I moaned out and clenched around him once he started to move his hips. "Just keep it in for a minute" he whispered and thrust his hips harder, hitting my G-spot perfectly. "Oh fuck!" I gasped and clung onto him, digging my nails into his back. He gave one hard thrust, his head digging into my sweet spot perfectly.

I cried out as the tightening in my stomach finally loosened and my juices came flowing out of me. Raphael slowed down, allowing me to come down from my high before continuing his rough thrusts. "I am having a hard time keeping myself inside of you" Raphael stated as he slipped out of me once again. "Let me help you with that" I smirked and motioned him to come beside me. 

Raphael moved next to me and took off the clamps but kept his grace working on my clit. I grasped the base of his cock before wrapping my lips around his head. He groaned and reached down to run his fingers through my hair. My tongue played with the vein under his cock as I swallowed more of him. "I am already close" he huffed out and gave small thrusts. I hallowed my cheeks around his and bobbed my head faster.

He pushed my head down causing me to gag around him. Raphael's muscles tensed up before quickly relaxing as his orgasm came rushing out of him and into my mouth. He let go of my head and moved so he was sitting on the bed. After a few seconds of us panting, he snapped his fingers and we ended up under the sheets cuddling. 

"We should try that again sometime" he said and I nodded in agreement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was short... I haven't been feeling too hot. I think I might be coming down with a cold


	8. Demon Dean x reader pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean decides to pay (y/n) a little visit and when (y/n) doesn't want to leave with him, he resorts to kidnapping her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n)= your name  
> (f/f)= favorite flavor  
> (f/m)= favorite movie  
> I found this story somewhere in my notes on my phone and decided to share it with you guys lol

outfit:

1)

2)

\--------------

I sighed deeply and dropped the (f/f) tea bag into the teapot and placed the lid back onto the pot. I tilted my head up towards the ceiling as tears flooded my eyes. I missed Dean, I miss his smell, I miss his humor... Hell, I even miss the way he used to lecture me about getting hurt during a hunt. It's been over a year since Dean left and became a knight of hell and I still haven't gotten over him.

I hugged his robe closer to my body and wiped my eyes. Sam's tried to cheer me up, get me to find a new lover but I just couldn't, not when I know Dean's still out there and can be cured. The thought of being with another man disgusted me. I played with the engagement ring on my ring finger and felt more tears make their way into my eyes. I quickly wiped them away as the teapot started to hiss.

I turned the stove off and poured the hot flavored water into a mug, mixing it sugar and honey. I grabbed the mug and blew into it, trying to cool down the steaming liquid. I walked down a hall and into Dean's- my room. I sat on the bed and stared at the necklace hanging on the wall to the side of the bed. It was a two pieced, heart-shaped necklace. Dean had one piece and I had the other. 

I placed the cup on the nightstand beside me and stood up from the bed. I gently took the necklace off the wall and secured it around my neck. I sat back down on the bed and grabbed my mug, sipping on the now warm liquid. I pulled the covers over me and pulled out my laptop. I put on the movie, (f/m), to try and get my mind off of Dean. I placed the half-empty cup onto the dresser and got further under the covers. 

My eyelids soon got too heavy to keep open and I fell into a deep sleep. 

*******************

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. I looked at the clock and  _3:00am_ flashed in red. I pulled my legs out from under the covers and slipped on my slippers. I stood up and shivered at the sudden coldness in the bunker. I hugged the robe closer to my body and grabbed the mug on the nightstand. I walked over to the light switch and switched it on, groaning when the lights didn't turn on. 

I unlocked the door and stepped into the cold hallway. I guess the generator was kicked on but was only powering very few lights in the hallways. The exit signs flashed a bright red giving off a creepy vibe. I walked until I made it to the kitchen. "Sam?" I called out and placed my cup into the sink. I squeaked in surprise as a hand clamped down on my mouth, "It's me Sam" Sam whispered and I twisted in his hold so I was facing him. 

"What is your-" "Shh!" Sam harshly shushed me and glanced around. "Dean's back" Sam stated and my heart stopped beating for a split second. It felt like someone just squeezed every ounce of oxygen out of my lungs. I managed to get my breathing and heart rate relatively regular as I stared at Sam. "He wants you... and he's willing to do anything to get you" Sam mumbled and I gulped, "d-do you know where he is?"

Sam shook his head and grabbed my hand, quietly running to the library. He lead me to the back and told me to sit in the corner, "stay here please" Sam ordered and I nodded. I watched Sam leave, leaving me on my own. "(y/n)~ Sammy~... come out, come out wherever you are~" I heard Dean's deep voice yell in a sing like fashion. "I mean I don't really want you, Sammy, I'm just here for (y/n)" Dean's voice seemed to be getting closer to the library. 

I quietly crawled from bookshelf to bookshelf, looking for the closest exit. "For some reason, she's the only one who's able to actually make me satisfied" Dean continued, "I'm so sick and tired of fucking bar sluts and strippers with daddy issues," I gagged at his words but they didn't really faze me. He is a demon, after all, he's not going to feel remorse for anything he's done.

"But then, I remembered that I have an obedient little slut who's willing to do anything for me," I curled further into the bookshelf as one of the library doors opened. "I mean she can a real pain in the ass sometimes but it's hard to stay mad at her, especially when she's running around in those tight pajama shorts that hug her ass and hips," Dean's voice echoed through the library and he let out a deep chuckle.

"Sammy I'm just here to reclaim what was already mine to begin with.  **I** put a ring on her finger for a reason and I refuse to let you stand in the way. I will kill you if I have to" Dean threatened and I froze as he walked past the bookshelf I was practically hugging. "We could do this one or two ways Sam," Dean stopped walking and turned around. "You could give me (y/n) and no one gets hurt,  **OR** , I could rip your throat open and just take what's mine. I prefer the second choice but... it's your call".

"Dean, I'm not giving you (y/n)" Sam yelled from somewhere in the bunker and Dean just let out a dark chuckle. I closed my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest. "That's alright Sammy!," Dean paused and I let out a nervous breath as the silence continued, "I already found her" a deep voice whispered in my ear and I jumped. My head whipped to the side and Dean's gorgeous face was inches away from mine.  

I gulped and tried to crawl away from him but he just curled his finger and an invisible force forced me towards him. He bent down and smirked at me, his eyes flashing black for a few seconds before the green of his eyes returned. My breath hitched and I blushed as my pussy shamefully started to get wet. "Now that's not very nice (y/n)," Dean reached down and lifted my head with the side of his pointer finger.

His thumb pressed against my bottom lip and I resisted the urge to suck on it. "Stop resisting (y/n)," he ordered and I gulped. "I know how much you miss my thick cock stretching out that tight little pussy of yours," he said in a deep tone and I accidentally let a moan at his words and he smirked in response. Dean reached down with one hand and untied the robe. "As much as I love you wearing my clothes... I think we should take this off" Dean said and pushed the robe open. 

I gulped and pressed my thighs together as my arousal got worse. Dean pressed his thumb harder against my lips and this time, I opened my mouth. He grinned and watched me suck on his thumb. "I love when you wear this" he growled and ran his free hand down my side and squeezed my hips. "Let's have you suck on something else shall we?" he stated more than asked and pulled his thumb away from my mouth.

He unbuckled his belt and motioned me to come closer. I couldn't resist him even if I tried. Demon or not I still love him. He dropped his pants and grabbed the hair on the back of my head, forcing me to look up at him. "Have you had any other cock since I left?" He asked and I shook my head. "Use your words (y/n), you're not a kid anymore" he growled and I cleared my throat. 

"N-No Dean" I answered and he bit his lip. "Good," he said with a smirk and let go of my hair. "Now suck bitch," he growled and I obeyed, grasping his massive cock with one of my hands. I couldn't help but think about all of the sluts who probably had their lips wrapped around his cock, sucking on it like it was a popsicle melting in the summer. Or how their stretched out pussys eagerly tried to milk his cum out of him.

"Don't worry (y/n)," Dean stated and I looked up at him, "they meant nothing" he said before pushing my head closer to his cock, "now suck... don't make me repeat myself again" he demanded and I nodded, rubbing the pad of my tongue on his head. I opened my mouth wide enough to fit his head in. I moaned and rubbed the tip of my tongue along his slit, tasting the saltiness of his precum.

"I know you could do better than that," Dean challenged and I squeezed the base of his cock, taking him deeper into my mouth. "C'mon, I know you can take this cock deeper" he growled and gripped onto my hair. I took my hand off of his cock and sucked my cheeks in, rubbing my tongue against the popped out vein underneath his cock. I took him deeper until his head hit the back of my throat

He let out a loud groan and sucked in a breath, "that's it you dirty little slut" he growled and his grip on my hair tightened. I looked up at him with sparkling (e/c) eyes making him groan louder. "You look so good down there with your mouth full of cock" he moaned and started to thrust his hips. I placed my hands on his thighs and allowed him to fuck my mouth. "Fuck" he hissed and moved his hips faster.

"Shit I'm gonna cum" he growled and I used one of my hands to play with his balls making him hiss in pleasure. "You better swallow every drop" he demanded and I nodded around him. My tongue started twisting and turning around his cock, his balls swelling in the palm of my hands. He let out a string of profanities and pulled his cock back so only his head was in my mouth.

Strings of his cum shot down my throat and coated the inside of my mouth. "Such a good little slut," he moaned and pulled his cock out of my mouth. I swallowed his cum and cleaned up whatever was left on his cock. "I bet your pussy's so tight," he looked down at me, "I would love to bend you over one of these tables and fuck you until you scream and beg for me to stop" he smirked and I glanced up at him.

"But that'll have to wait until next time," he said and then I felt something hard hit the side of my head before everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll make a part two whenever I get the chance to!


	9. Dean x reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch puts a spell on Dean that basically makes him horny 24/7 and he can't help but feel the urge to fuck something. Unfortunately, (y/n) is the victim that has to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by @GuardianDemon  
> (y/n)= your name  
> (h/c)= hair color
> 
> this is a non-con

"The fucking bitch got away" Dean growled and pouted like a 5-year-old kid who got his crayons taken from him. "It's okay Dean" (y/n) tried to comfort him but Dean just ignored her. "She threw fucking glitter in my face-... it's not okay (y/n)! It's pretty fucking far from it!" Dean snapped and (y/n) looked down at the floor. Her and Dean have never really had a good relationship. They were... kind of friends with benefits just minus the friend part. Dean would go to her whenever he needed a stress reliever and (y/n) would just let him do as he pleased.

It was started to take a toll on her. (y/n)'s had a crush on Dean ever since she first laid eyes on him but she knew Dean would never return her feelings, so next best thing was "friends with benefits". "Take it easy Dean" Sam defended her and Dean waved him off, heading towards the Impala. "Sit in the back (y/n), I don't want you near me right now" Dean mumbled and (y/n) struggled to stop the tears.

*******

Dean furiously jerked himself off, groaning in frustration after cumming but not getting soft. "Just go away!" Dean yelled at his cock and turned the water so it was facing the  _C_. The cold water hit his face and rushed down his chest, droplets sticking to his pubes and water slid off of his cock.  _Maybe it'll go away if I just fuck something_ , Dean thought and turned off the shower, getting out and drying himself the best he could, leaving his towel hanging on his waist. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed (y/n) laying on the couch. "Y-You could take the bed," she said in a small quiet voice, afraid Dean would yell at her again. "Actually... How about we both take the bed" he said with a smirk, moving towards the couch. (Y/n) looked at him and gulped, "I'm not really in the mood tonight" she whispered and Dean shrugged. "I don't care" Dean grabbed her upper arm and yanked her off of the couch. 

"I want you to get on your knees... and suck" he demanded, pushing her to the floor afterward. "N-No Dean please" she begged but Dean ignored her and pushed his towel down, presenting his cock to her. "No please I'm really tired can we just do it tomor-" Dean shoved his cock into her mouth, causing her to gasp in surprise allowing Dean to push himself further. She gagged and pushed at his thighs, trying to get him to pull out but Dean wouldn't budge. 

Instead, Dean started to slowly thrust his hips, occasionally giving her a few seconds to breathe before moving his hips again. Normally (y/n) would be happy to suck on Dean like a melting popsicle in the summer but after that happened tonight she just wasn't feeling it. She could just bite him and-, "Don't bite, if you do you're going to be in a world of hurt" Dean growled, completely ruining (y/n)'s plan of escape. 

She allowed Dean to fuck her face, not like she had much of an option either way, but was silently begging in her head for Castiel to come to be her knight in shining armor. "I need to fuck you," Dean panted and pulled the girl away from his cock. "Dean no please, I'm not in the mood" She begged him but Dean just chuckled darkly, "I'm not asking baby girl," his tongue poked out and licked his plump bottom lip.

Dean gripped the girl's arms and forcefully pulled her off of the ground. "Don't make this any harder for yourself" his hands worked on the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing and (y/n) couldn't help but try to get him to stop once more. "Please stop Dean," tears started to flood the girls' eyes but Dean just rubbed them away and pushed her on the bed. "No bra?" He smirked at the red-faced girl and flicked one of her nipples.

Dean rolled her nipple between his fingers and took the other one into his mouth. Dean switched after a few seconds and (y/n) chewed on her bottom lip. "Stop fighting it (y/n)," Dean ordered and kissed down her belly, kissing her clit through her panties. "F-Fuck you Dean" she growled and Dean looked up at her from between her legs with a smirk. Dean pulled her panties off and placed a kiss on her lips. 

(y/n) hated how her body was responding positively to Dean's doing. "I thought you didn't want this (y/n)" Dean teased and poked a finger at her entrance before slowly sliding it inside her. "I don't!" the (h/c) haired girl shouted and clenched her jaw. "You may think that you don't want this, but your body clearly does" he curled his finger into her G-spot and (y/n)'s hips flinched in response. 

Dean slid another finger in her and pressed his tongue firmly against her clit. (y/n) hated that her pussy couldn't tell the difference between normal Dean and  ** _this_** Dean. Dean circled his tongue around her clit and slid another finger inside her. A few moans slipped out of her mouth and she covered it up with a cough. "That's it" he smirked up at her, "let it out," he rubbed his tongue in tight hard circles against her clit.

"shut up Dean" she snapped and pressed her feet against his shoulders, trying to push him away. Dean pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them back so they were pressed against her stomach. "No! Dean stop!" She cried out and Dean rubbed the head of his cock against her clit. He reached down with one hand and forced (y/n) to look at him, "the only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is moans. Other than that keep it in, I don't want to hear it" he whispered in a harsh tone.

(y/n) spat on him in response, "I hope you rot in hell" she growled and Dean wiped his face, smirking down at her. "Already have," he said and harshly thrust his hips, causing (y/n) to gasp in surprise. He gave her no time to adjust as he almost instantly started to thrust his hips at a fast pace. "Doesn't matter how many times I fuck you... you're always so tight" he groaned and gripped her hips tightly.

Quiet moans slipped past her lips against her will and Dean smirked, giving a few sharp thrusts, knowing that he hit her G-spot perfectly each time. The coil in (y/n)s stomach tightened and Dean sensed that and gave harder thrusts. Dean moved one of her legs, resting her calf against his shoulder, hitting her sweet spots at a whole new different angle. (y/n) may not be enjoying what Dean's doing, _mentally... clearly not physically_ , but she can't deny the fact that this man is a sex god.

"You gonna cum baby?" Dean asked breathlessly, his own orgasm building up. (y/n) didn't answer him, instead, she tried to focus on stopping the moans that were coming out of her mouth. Dean played tag with his orgasm, whenever he got close he would slow down when the urge to cum left him he moved his hips faster. Dean wanted (y/n) to cum before he did. he rubbed her clit. 

(y/n) let out a cry that she tried to muffle with her hand when Dean hit her G-spot. Her juices flowed out of her and Dean grinned. He let out puffs of air once his orgasm caught up to him in their game of tag, it was his turn to be it. "Fuck (y/n)" He grunted and moaned loudly, painting her inner walls white. "D-Dean what the fuck! I'm going to get pregnant!" (y/n) screamed and Dean pulled down, throwing himself down besides her.

"oops"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this was short. Lacrosse practice and homework gets in the way of everything and I've been writing this piece by piece throughout the week.


	10. Crowley x reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) is a chubby girl who feels like all hopes are lost after her husband of 6 years dies (John Winchester). She promises herself that she is not going to fall in love with anyone, in fear that they won't love her back. Unfortunately, her promise to herself is broken and she ends up falling in love with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @NikkiDoodle, she came up with the plot and... basically the whole story. I'm so sorry that it literally took me a month to actually work on this. I've been busy with past requests and responding to new ones. (and the usual, school and sports). Ik that's not an excuse but once again, I'm sorry.  
> (y/n) is 33, 3 years younger than Sam, 7 years younger than Dean.  
> (y/n)= your name  
> (f/a)= favorite alcohol (if you don't have one just use a drink)  
> italic= readers thoughts
> 
> P.S: Sorry if this sucks... I say this in literally every single one of my requests, I've been busy with homework and sports and shit...

"As of right now, there are no strange animal killings in the area," I told the boys, taking off my glasses and rubbing my strained eyes. The guys and I have spent the last few hours trying to track down werewolves. We had a lead and got pretty close to figuring out where they were going to strike next but the killings just stopped, leaving us with jack. 

"Maybe another hunter took care of it?" I suggested and Dean shook his head, "I highly doubt that" he disagreed and I sighed. I scrolled through a few more sites, groaning in frustration when nothing came up. "Do you miss John?" Sam asked and I looked at him. I looked down back down at the table and picked at the fading wood, "O-of course I do". "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-", "It's fine Sam" I snapped without meaning to and rubbed my eyes, trying to keep the tears in.

"I-I'm gonna go for a walk" I stood up and grabbed my coat. I grabbed my phone and left the motel room, leaving Dean and Sam to themselves.  _Do I miss John? of course, I miss John... I was married to the idiot for 6 years_ , I chuckled at my thought and walked down the sidewalk.  _He was the only man that fully understood me and actually cared for me. I haven't been able to find love since John died... Not like I want to either way. Anyone I fall for doesn't return the feelings. I haven't fallen for any man in over a year... that's what I keep telling myself either way. I've grown fond over the king-_

"Hello Darling," a raspy British voice spoke from behind me causing me to turn around. Crowley waved at me and smiled, "what are you doing here?" I asked and he shrugged. "Can I not come to see my favorite Winchester?" he asked and I rolled my eyes playfully, "I thought that Dean was your favorite" I smiled. "Nah, you're way better than him" he winked and I chuckled. "But c'mon... why are you really here?" I crossed my arms.

"Well... I need a favor" He said and I sighed deeply. "Let's just get this over with," I told him and he grinned, snapping his fingers. "What do you need from the boys this time?" I asked Crowley and walked over to his cart of alcohol, pouring myself (f/a). This has become a regular thing, Crowley would "kidnap" me in order to get the boys to do what he wants. He used to do it against my will and would tie me to a chair and torture me. 

Now I just go with him willingly, not like I have a choice, and wait until he gets what he wants. "Dean stole my favorite demon... I want em' back" Crowley said and pointed at the bottle of scotch sitting on the cart. "Oh him?" I smiled and poured him a cup of scotch and walked over to him, "he's quite the solider" I commented and Crowley nodded, taking the cup from me. "He hasn't budged and the boys have been torturing him for around a week?" I guessed and sipped on my drink.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes before Crowley's phone went off. He took the phone out of his back pocket and answered the call putting it on speaker, "hello moose". "Crowley we know you have (y/n)," Sam sounded annoyed and Crowley scoffed dramatically, "I have no idea what you're talking about" Crowley went a wink my way and placed a finger to his lip, signaling me to stay quiet. 

"Crowley now's not the time to play games" Sam groaned, "just give her back" Sam demanded and Crowley hummed. "I mean I could but it's going to cost you," Crowley said in a teasing voice and Sam let out an annoyed sigh. "What the hell do you want this time?" Deans' voice yelled from what I'm guessing was the bathroom, considering the way it echoed. "You know that demon you guys kidnapped around a week ago?" Crowley asked and Sam hummed in response, "well I want him back".

"Why? You have millions of other demons that would get down on their knees and suck you dry if you asked them to, what's so special about this one?" Dean questioned, "I actually like that demon, it would be greatly appreciated if you gave him back" Crowley swirled his drink and sipped on it. "GIve (y/n) back first" Sam demanded and Crowley sucked on his teeth, "I don't think so, I'm not falling for any more of your tricks... You release the demon first  _and then_ I'll return (y/n) safe and sound" Crowley promised and then hung up. 

"Crowley they're not at the bunker...It's going to be a few days before they're back" I finished my drink and placed the cup on a random table. "Well... Make yourself at home" Crowley smirked and I glared at him, "I'm in  ** _hell_** Crowley, I can't 'make myself at home' because there's nothing homey about this place" I crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes. "What do you want? a five-star hotel?" he asked and I grinned, "well... now that you mentioned it..." I paused and looked at him.

Crowley rolled his eyes again, this time more dramatic. He waved his hand and we were suddenly in a fancy looking hotel room. "Anything else  _princess_?" Crowley asked from behind me and I turned around, only to be met with him naked in the Jacuzzi. "Crowley, what the hell?!" I yelled, shocked at the fact that he was comfortable with being naked in front of people. 

"Care to join?" he asked and I gave him a nervous look, "c'mon, I don't bite... much" he added the last part quietly. "I-I don't even have a bathing suit," I said quietly and he shrugged, "just get in naked" he picked up a random glass of some kind of alcohol from the side of the jacuzzi, "I won't look" he promised and turned his head away from me. I sighed and unzipped my jacket, shrugging it off my shoulder and draping it over the back of the couch. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and off my body, folding it and placing it on top of my jacket. 

I reached behind me and fiddled with the hook of my bra until I finally got them to stop clinging to each other. I bent down on one knee and untied my sneakers, using my heels to take them off, and stuffed my socks inside of them. I hooked my thumbs under both my pants and panties, pulling them down my legs and putting them with the rest of my clothes. I walked over to the large tub of water and climbed the steps.

I dipped my feet in first before sliding the rest of my body into the water, until only my head and shoulders were above the water. My feet bumped against Crowley's legs and I sighed in pleasure as the hot water helped soothe my tense muscles. Crowley's annoyed ringtone went off, ruining my relaxation. "What do you want moose?" Crowley asked and downed his drink. I sat up and pulled my hair tie off of my wrist, tying my hair up into a messy bun.

Crowley's eyes widened as he stared at me. "What?" I asked in a hushed tone and he pointed down at something. I looked down and noticed that my breast were completely out of the water and exposed. The cold air mixing with the warm water on my breast caused my nipples to harden. "Pervert" I snapped at him and covered myself. "No need to be shy love," Crowley said with a smirk and threw his phone somewhere behind him. 

Crowley moved so he was sitting next to me, "what are you doing Crowley?" I shifted uncomfortably and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Have you ever wondered about why I'm so nice to you?" questioned Crowley and I shook my head, chewing on my bottom lip. "Well... over the years I've grown some weird attachment towards you," he started and my eyes widened. 

Crowley rested a hand on my thigh and I blushed, "I'm guessing this attachment is what you humans call 'love'?" questioned Crowley and I gulped down the saliva that was pooling in my mouth. "I-It depends... if it's a butterflies in your stomach type feeling then maybe it's a crush... If it's a-" I got cut off by a pair of cracked but soft lips pressing against mine. I gasped in surprise and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. 

I moaned quietly and rubbed my tongue against his when he practically sucked my tongue into his mouth. His big hands grabbed a hold of my hips and he pulled me onto his lap. I moaned in surprise when I felt his tip poked my inner thigh. I pushed my hips down against his and moaned when his head rubbed between my folds and against my clit. "Fuck, even underwater I could feel how wet you are," he said with a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I don't think we need any foreplay" he whispered in my ear before biting down on my earlobe and shifting his hips so his tip was perfectly lined up with my entrance. "What're you waiting for?" I tease and nibbled on his cheek before moving down to his neck. Crowley's grip on my hips tightened as he gave a harsh thrust of his hips. I moaned and tilted my head back when the tip of his cock rubbed perfectly against my sweet spot.

"I guess those extra three inches do come in handy huh?" I smirked down at him and he tried to spank me but failed miserably due to the weight of the water pushing back against his hand. I rocked my hips back and forth a few times before raising them and dropping them back down. Crowley moaned quietly and leaned forward, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. 

I rode him at a steady pace, moaning occasionally when he grazed against my g-spot. I rocked my hips a few times and dug my nails into his shoulders. His hips flicked upwards after a few rocks of my hips, causing both of us to gasp. "Keep going that" my voice came out in a hushed, breathless tone. He continued to thrust his hips as I continued to grind mine. "Oh fuck" I groaned as my lower stomach began to have a tightening feeling in it.

"Are you close love?" Crowley asked and I nodded, too busy moaning to use my actual voice. Crowley's fingers pinched and teased my nipples, causing my stomach to tighten even more. "Fuck" he hissed and violently chewed on his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. "Crowley, I'm-... I-I.." I tried to warn him I was about to cum but my voice failed to work as moans kept spilling out of my mouth.

"I know love," he grunted and leaned his head back, "cum for me" he whispered and gave my clit a harsh pinch, setting off my orgasm. I let out a string of profanities and loud moans, grinding my hips down against his fiercely. "shit" he moaned when my walls clenched around him. He gave a few hard thrusts before his hips froze and his milky childre- **(I'm sorry that sounds weird asf)** and his milky cum came rushing out of his tip and painting my inner walls. 

"I love you," I accidentally blurted out and leaned forward, resting my body against his. "Crowley!" Sam's voice came booming from his phone. All the blood drained from my face and I gave Crowley a horrified look, "don't worry... I muted the phone" he smiled and slide over to where his phone was, keeping me on his lap. He unmuted himself and pressed his phone against his ear, "what?".

"Ah... well I'll gladly send her back," Crowley told Sam and I frowned. He hung up and pecked my lips, "I love you too" he said before snapping his fingers.

********

I sat up in my bed and squeaked when my forehead bumped into something hard. "I told you not to hover over her Dean," Sam scolded and I groaned, rubbing my forehead. "I didn't know she was gonna shoot up like a fucking rocker launching into space" Dean snapped and Sam rolled his eyes, placing a hand on my forehead.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded. "So great news," Dean said and I looked up at him, "we got you a date," he said with a grin. "What... Why?" I questioned and Dean sat down next to me, "we've noticed how...  _close_ you've gotten with Crowley, and you know how much we hate him," Dean started, "so we decided to try and hook you up with someone who isn't an asshole... sometimes," Sam finished and I frowned. 

"Who?" I asked and Dean whistled. My bedroom door opened and Castiel walked in with a rose in his hand, smiling awkwardly, "Me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked... haven't been feeling 100% lately


	11. Castiel/reader (smut) (requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Yandere Castiel x Reader? Where he is in love with the reader but she likes ketch but used to have feelings for Castiel but gave up since he seemed to not return her love. But Castiel who has been in love with the reader and knows she's his soulmate since they met in the barn and he notices the reader start to be with ketch more often even flirting with him. And she is completely ignoring Castiel. Until he can't take it and snaps when he catches ketch and reader making out. And have Castiel take her virginity hard by using his wings and grace to help. And forces her to suck his huge long thick cock and she chokes on him.
> 
> Then just have Castiel say stuff. So basically Castiel is in mating season. And when angels mate they do for life. And Castiel claims her.
> 
> And she gets pregnant with his child. And she tries to run with his baby. But gets caught, when Castiel takes Dean vessel as a body and makes her stay with him and the child while DEA has no clue what's going on. And Castiel says he loves her and she has no choice but to love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O= Alpha, Beta, Omega  
> (y/n)= your name  
> (e/c)= eye color  
> (h/c)= hair color

, "(y/n), I cannot seem to figure out how this... tie thing works" Ketch walked into her room and tugged on his tie like a little kid who doesn't want to wear a hat. (y/n) giggled and stood up, "here... let me help you," She walked over to him and grabbed his tie, looping it through the hole and pushing the knot up, patting his chest once she finished. "Thank you very much," Ketch said with a smile and she returned it, "you're welcome Ketch".

Ketch stared into my eyes for a bit longer before leaning down and pressing a firm but gentle kiss on (y/n)s lips. She gasped in surprise and he used that to his advantage, slithering his tongue into her mouth. (Y/n) gripped onto the soft fabric of his suit and moaned quietly, returning his kiss. Ketch pulled away abruptly and turned to face the door. Dean walked in with a duffle bag in his hand, "let's go feathers" he said and Ketch nodded, "see you later (y/n)" he looked back at (y/n) before following Dean out of her room. 

*******

"Sam have you seen (y/n)?" Castiel looked down at Sam, who was reading a book about wizards. "Uh... No, I haven't, I think she went out with a friend" Sam answered truthfully before returning to his book. Castiel frowned and stared at the brown wall ahead of him. He and (y/n) used to be close but she just stopped talking to him one day. It took a toll on Castiel's heart, mostly because he felt some weird attraction towards the female. 

"What's up Cas?" Sam sighed and placed a bookmark in his book before closing it. Castiel glanced down at Sam before sighing deeply, "I'm just trying to figure out why (y/n) doesn't like me anymore," he mumbled and sat down in the chair next to Sam. Sam tapped his fingers on his book, "have you tried talking to her?" questioned Sam and Castiel shook his head in response. "Every time I come around, she's not here... I can't even teleport to her because I don't know where she is... It's like she warded herself or something," Castiel fingers picked at the loose strings on his trousers. 

"I mean... we do go to towns and states that her childhood friends are in, maybe she goes off to see them," Sam suggested and Castiel shook his head, "she does it even when you guys are home," Castiel frowned.

"I don't know what to tell you Cas," Sam rubbed his eyes and looked over at the pouting angel, "just give it a while". That's the problem, Castiel didn't want to wait anymore. He's been waiting for (y/n) to at least acknowledge his presence for the past 5 months. He's done waiting, he's done keeping how he feels a secret, and he's going to fix this one way or another

*******

"You're so dumb Ketch" (y/n) giggled as Ketch tried to catch yet another gummy bear in his mouth. "That is not very nice (y/n)," Ketch jutted his bottom lip out and the girl giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry".

"Can I kiss you again?" Ketch whispered and she nodded, blushing lightly when his lips pressed against hers. "Ketch, Dean needs you-" Castiel stopped talking abruptly and she pulled away from Ketch, looking over at the other angel. 

His cheeks were red and he had an.... angry? expression on his look. "Oh right, see you later (y/n)" Ketch smiled before standing up and leaving the room. "Castiel" I mumbled quietly before turning so my back was facing him.

"We need to talk," Castiel said and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder before teleporting them away to a hotel in another state. 

"What the hell Cas?" (y/n) glared at him and his wings fluttered with excitement when he heard the name "Cas" leave her lips. "I-I just want to talk (y/n)," Cas sat down on one of the beige couches, looking at her with his bright blue eyes. "About what?" (y/n) questioned, annoyed at the fact that he literally just kidnapped her.

"Do you not like me anymore? You just keep avoiding me and just seem to completely hate me..." Castiel paused and watched the (h/c) girl sit down on the couch across from him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Castiel's' eyes went to the floor, observing the weird pattern on the tan and black carpet. "Sure" (y/n) sighed and picked at her black leggings. "Are you dating Ketch?" Castiel looked at her with a hard gaze. "That's none of your business" (y/n) leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch and crossed her arms. 

"Yes or no?" Castiel's voice was deep and intimidating. "It's none of your fucking business Castiel," (y/n) snapped and Castiel slowly walked closer to her. "Just give me an answer," Castiel demanded and (y/n) just looked towards the red wine colored wall and stared at it.

"You know... you're pretty brave for an omega," Castiel said and stood up straight.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened, questioning silently how he knows that she's an omega. Her doctor prescribed her pills that were supposed to cover up her smell and cancel out her heats. 

"h-How do you know that-" Castiel cut her off, "you humans think that your little pills and medicine will work when it comes to angels?" Castiel looked at her amused. 

"I just want what's best for you," Castiel reached out and stroked the underside of her chin before cupping her jaw in his hand, "and Ketch isn't good for you" Castiel growled and (y/n) roughly pull her head away from his hand and clenched her jaw.

"You're just jealous" she spat through gritted teeth and looked away from him. "I have nothing to be jealous of," Castiel stood up straight trying to keep his inner alpha from coming out.

"All alphas are jealous of something," (y/n) looked out the window and crossed her legs. Castiel couldn't help the thoughts that came rushing to his head. His rut was about to start and he had an unclaimed omega sitting right in front of him.

(y/n) quietly sniffed the air as Castiel's scent got stronger. "Castiel, are you about to go into your rut?" (y/n) asked and shifted in her seat. "That's none of your business" Castiel mocked her from earlier. 

"Send me back to the bunker now," (y/n) ordered but Castiel was in his own little world. There was a tent forming in his pants as he continued to imagine all the things he'd do to her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" (y/n) stood up and waved her hands in front of Cas' face. 

Castiel responded by grabbing both of her wrists and staring down at her with lust blown eyes. “I need you to do something… whether it’s consensual or not,” Castiel placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down onto her knees.

“Cas stop!” (y/n) pleaded but Castiel wasn’t planning on stopping until he got what he wanted. Castiel used his grace to keep (y/n) on her knees as he worked to get his pants open and off.

(y/n) knew that begging would only encourage Castiel to continue so she decided to keep her mouth shut. A part of Castiel wanted to stop but a bigger part of him (his alpha side) just wanted to mate her, no matter the cost. Castiel's cock popped out of his pants and tapped the tip of (y/n)s nose, making her flinch at the unexpected touch.

"You know what to do," Castiel stared down at her with hard eyes and held a tight grip on the hair at the back of her head. "Let go of me," (y/n) demanded and attempted to struggle against the invisible force holding her down but fails miserably. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way... you pick" Castiel threatened and pulled her head closer to his cock, her lips pressed against his tip.

(y/n) stood her ground and kept her mouth closed. Castiel’s jaw clenched and irritation was written all over his face. “You’re so stubborn,” he growled before using his grace to forcefully open her mouth.

Castiel pumped his cock a few times with his hand before slowly sliding it into her mouth. He groaned at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth. Castiel poked the tip of his cock against her cheek, watching it bulge out in response. 

He stopped right before he touched the back of her throat. “I’m going to release the hold my grace has on your jaw, and if you even  _think_ about biting me, I will hurt you” he glared down at her with hard eyes. 

Castiel released his hold on her jaw and (y/n) surprisingly obeyed. He wasn’t actually going to hurt her if she bit him, maybe spank her or pull her hair but he would never actually hit her.

”move your head, don’t just sit there” Castiel ordered and (y/n) huffed through her nose, slowly beginning to move her head back and forth.

”You’re going to have to do better than that if you want this to be over” Castiel spoke in a bored tone. (Y/n) suppressed the urge to bite him and closed her lips around his cock, sucking in her cheeks.

due to how girthy his cock is, she had a hard time moving her tongue around him. “That’s a good girl,” he groaned and reached down to gently play with her hair. “You’re going better,” he bit his lip and moaned quietly.

(y/n) cringed eternally when she felt her body respond to his praises and the gentle strokes. (y/n) gagged in surprise when Castiel pushed her head, forcing her to take all of his cock. 

Castiel held her head there and groaned as she continued to choke and gag on his impressively long cock. Once he saw tears roll down her cheeks, he released his hold on her head and allowed her to pull away. 

She coughed and gasped for air, wiping away the tears and spit that laid on her face. Castiel could smell how aroused she was getting, but didn’t say anything about it.

”I can’t wait to fuck you” he groaned and tugged on his cock a few times. “Take off your clothes” he ordered and (y/n) shook her head. “(Y/n) cut the shit,” he growled, “we both know how his nights going to end so why don’t you just obey already” Castiel used his grace to make her stand up.

(Y/n) just stood there, staring at the “angel” in front of her. “Fine... I guess I have to do it myself,” Castiel stepped forward and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, throwing it behind him. He groaned at the sight of her soft breasts.

he worked on her pants and panties next, grinning at the damp spot on her (f/c) panties. Castiel stood back up and gently laid her down on the couch. “Looks like I don’t have to  _prepare_  you,” he crawled between her legs and (y/n)’s jaw clenched.

she would hit him if she could, but his grace is holding every limb on her body in place, probably to stop her from doing such a thing. 

(Y/n)’s began to grind her teeth together once she felt the head on his cock enter her. “You’re so tight” he groaned as he slid more of himself inside of her. “I’m guessing you’re a Virgin by the look of discomfort and pain on your face?” He suggested but (y/n) didn’t answer him.

Castiel could already tell that she’s a Virgin by the way her body was responding to every little movement his cock made inside of her. Castiel slowed down once he felt her hymen. “This may hurt a bit,” he told her truthfully and gave a sharp thrust, breaking her hymen. 

(Y/n) cried out in pain, squeezing her eyes closed to stop the tears from escaping them. Castiel felt a warm liquid flow out of her and looked down, seeing a bit of blood on the base of his cock. “It’ll feel better soon,” he promised her and started to gently thrust his hips. 

(Y/n) was confused about how gentle he was being. She would’ve expected him to not care about how she felt. “I can’t wait to fill you up” he groaned quietly and grabbed onto her hips, slightly speeding up. 

(Y/n) felt the pain start to subside, pleasure taking its place. A warm, tingly feeling travelled down her spine and rested at her lower stomach. “Just enjoy it,” he grunted and sped up. “Give in (y/n),” he released his graces hold on her limbs and she immediately went to push him off of her.

Castiel grabbed onto her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand. (Y/n) couldn’t help but moan quietly as she felt his lower stomach rub against her clit. 

“There we go,” Castiel smirked and gave a sharp thrust of his hips, catching (y/n) off guard and causing her to let out another moan. “Your moans are so cute” Castiel grinned down at her and picked up the pace of his hips.

(y/n)’s teeth were digging harshly into her bottom lip as she tried to keep her moans from coming out. “Why don’t you just give in?” Cas asked her and (y/n) didn’t give him response. 

“Your body’s clearly enjoying it” Castiel smirked as wet noises started to come from between (y/n)’s legs. “You’re so wet and warm,” he grunted and reached down with his free hand to rub her clit roughly. 

“You’re so beautiful” he growled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. To both of their surprise, she kissed him back. Castiel smirked slightly against her lips and slowed down his thrusting so he could properly kiss her.

(Y/n) couldn’t fight her bodies newfound desires. She let her moans flow into Castiels mouth and Castiel did the same. “I’m already close” he grunted and picked up the pace again.

(y/n) wasn’t trailing too far behind him as she felt her orgasm build up in the out of her stomach. “Cum with me,” Castiel demanded and rubbed her clit harsher. 

“Oh Cas!” (Y/n) cried out as she came, her walls spamming and clenching uncontrollably around him. Castiel groaned deeply and came right after her, painting her walls white.

They laid there for a few seconds before Castiel stood up and snapped his fingers, cleaning them both off and giving them a fresh set of clothes. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this” Castiel glanced down at her before teleporting her back to the bunker. 

~a few weeks later~

 _no, no no no no no, this has to be wrong!_ ~~~~(y/n) stared at the pregnancy test, clutching her stomach. The test read positive, two pink lines taunting (y/n)’s distraught.

(Y/n) ran away from the bunker the very next day, only bringing a book bag of snack and clothes with her. She only made it a few miles away before a black impala pulled up next to her.

”get in the car (y/n),” she heard Dean’s deep voice say but something about him was... off. She looked at him through the window and could immediately tell that Castiel was in Dean’s body. 

“(Y/n), I know you’re pregnant... I saw the tests, get in” “Dean” spike and (y/n) shook her head, “N-no!”

”get in the car” he nearly yelled and (y/n) flinched slightly. She sighed deeply and quietly slipped into the back seat. 

“(Y/n)” Castiel’s original vessel now sat next to her as Dean looked around confused. 

“(Y/n, I love you” Castiel whispered and pulled her into his lap.

(y/n) felt a tear run down her cheek, “I love you too Cas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, this story’s kind of a mess. I thought you meant ABO when you said “mating” but I’m just dumb lol.


End file.
